


Always Into the Fire

by inrequimby



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce/Dick Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inrequimby/pseuds/inrequimby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara said they fought like two big drama queens and, while Bruce would never admit it, that wasn't inaccurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> Written for synph as party of the Bruce/Dick 2011 Holiday Exchange. She is one of my very favorite writers in fandom and, while it was completely intimidating writing for her, I hope I did her OTP proud.

All the way back to the Cave, the silence over the comms was frosty. Tense. Damian, wisely, kept quiet through the ride and escaped as quick as he could strip his uniform and scurry upstairs. Alfred, with that strange prescience he had, had chosen tonight to go to bed early and so escaped the whole thing entirely. 

Bruce glowered as Dick hopped off his bike and made a show of checking over his motorcycle as though he didn't feel the weight of Bruce's glare. 

Finally Bruce could bear it no longer. "You were reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed." 

" _I_ was not the one who first ran into a burning building about to collapse." Dick didn't even look at him as he walked over to his costume case and began pulling his boots off. Usually he just ignored Bruce's bad moods with an easy grin but his shoulders were tense and his voice had a bite to it. " _I_ was not the one who insisted on going in to check for people inside even though firefighters thought they'd gotten everyone out." 

"Thought. They thought everyone was out. They didn't know." Bruce would go into an inferno if there was even a chance someone was still trapped inside. That was what Batman was. Dick knew that, he'd always known that, and Bruce was frustrated they were even having this conversation. Even if he'd started it. "You were the one who went into a fire without a rebreather." 

"Because you were in there for too long!" Dick pulled his mask off and, finally, turned to glare at him. He still had smoke residue on his face but for the clean skin where his domino had been. With his eyes lit up and throwing his arms up in big, frustrated gestures, Dick was beautifully angry. Beautiful, stubborn, _reckless_ man. "If there was a chance something had fallen on you- if you were trapped-" 

"You shouldn't have gone in on the off chance I was hurt." Bruce tried and failed to keep his voice calm and even, that same voice he'd used for lecturing Dick as Robin. This used to be easy, until somehow Dick got under his skin and never let up. Barbara said they fought like two big drama queens and, while Bruce would never admit it, that wasn't inaccurate. "You shouldn't have risked your life-" 

In three quick steps Dick crossed the cave to glare up at him. "You are a stubborn ass," he hissed at Bruce as he reached up and shoved the cowl off him. "You're stupid- stubborn-" Then giving up on words entirely, Dick reached up to drag him down into a rough kiss. 

Instinctively Bruce wrapped his arms around him to pull him close as Dick licked his way into his mouth. They both tasted like smoke but it was good to have him here. Still alive. A rush of relief swept through him, intense and sudden, all those feelings he'd pushed down when he saw Dick stagger out of the smoke. Bruce's mouth went to his neck to lick and suck his way down as Dick's fingers curled tight into his hair. 

With difficulty, Dick pulled himself away so he could look up at Bruce. "I will always go into a burning building after you. Don't you get that? I will _always_ -" This time Bruce cut Dick off with a kiss because he knew. Dick would die for him and Bruce hated that. But he also loved it. Selfish, Bruce was endlessly selfish when it came to Dick and he could never regret it. He didn't regret any of it.

Their fingers scrabbled for the catches and tiny zippers on their suits, both of them desperate to touch skin to skin. They had to separate so Dick could wiggle his way out of his uniform before pulling Bruce's tights down and off. That first press of their bodies together made Bruce sigh and hold tight to Dick's ass to pull him closer. Already they were rocking up against each other like two teenagers trying to get off; Bruce wanted to take his time and fuck Dick deep and slow, but couldn't pull himself away. 

Their cocks slid together slicked with precome and Dick let out a gasping moan every time their hips rocked together. Bruce wrapped a big hand around them both as he bit at Dick's pulse point and made him jerk forward with a startled moan. "C'mon," he murmured and holding Bruce's hip tight enough to bruise. Dick looked up at him still smoky and flushed and grinning breathlessly. "Come on. That the best you can do?" 

Bruce laughed a little and bit at Dick's neck again, earning him a strangled groan as he squeezed their cocks together and sped up his fist. His hips were snapping forward to push his cock against Dick's and his breath was coming fast and unsteady while Dick was quickly reduced to hungry gasps. It was quick, messy and soon Bruce came with a low groan, spurting over their cocks. Dick's back arched as he rocked up to Bruce's grip now slicked with his come and managed to press forward once, twice, then came with a shuddering gasp. 

For a few long moments they leaned against each other breathlessly and Dick let his forehead rest against Bruce's shoulder. Then Bruce pulled back and pushed his clean hand through Dick's thick, messy hair. "Shower," he said and started pulling away. Their suits were heaped on the floor around them and they were now both grimy with smoke and come. "then if you want to continue showing me what a stubborn ass I am, I suggest we do so horizontally and in a bed."


End file.
